Perks of being Jack's Girlfriend
by AliceMitch09
Summary: A series of random one-shots regarding the perks of having a fun-loving, mischief, charming yet overly cheesy boyfriend that is Jackson Snow. One way or another, continuation to 'Four Seasons'. human!Jack/OC
1. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**A/N**: **WARNING**, this story is filled with too much fluffpuffs and feels. Read at your own risk.

**INSPIRATION:** I was listening to the song, and I remembered one reader mentioning how she wished I went on with 'Four Seasons', so...yeah, this happened. /shot

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing, not even the song. Just the OC and the plot.

**NOTE:**You can read this while listening to 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by One Direction.

* * *

**01: Truly, Madly, Deeply**

* * *

Rays of golden sunshine broke into the room; the white window frame had no curtains or whatsoever for the owner of the room hated missing out the morning light. Jack Snow had a thing for morning sunlight; it was natural alarm clock and sole reminder that he was to face another day. The brunette teen wasn't entirely a morning person, but he always woke up to it. It was a testimony for a brighter day. His blue room alit with natural glow, welcoming the sunshine to slowly warm up his room.

And though his window was at the foot of his bed, he could feel the warmth seeping through his toes, automatically waking him up. He blearily opened his eyes, blinking rapidly the sleep away. He shifted slightly, sighing contentedly in the process. His head rests comfortably against his downy fresh pillow, refusing for the first time to get up from bed. And as he turns his head from looking up at his ceiling in a daze, his eyes focus on a black bundle of hair.

_Am I sleep am I awake or somewhere in between_

**Correction**, a sweet smelling black bundle of hair belonging to his girlfriend, Lia.

_I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me_

She was sleeping soundly, mouth slightly parted as she snored quietly, her hair scattering everywhere, obscuring his view of her sleeping face as they shared the same pillow. Lia had slept under Jack's unbreakable embrace which is probably one of the reasons why she looks so relaxed. She was wearing one of Jack's shirts that fell just by her thighs and beach shorts.

His dark amber eyes softened at the sleeping girl beside him.

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined__  
__Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine_

6 months.

He can hardly believe that they manage this far.

Was it all just a dream? A terribly wonderful dream? Or is he stuck somewhere in between dreams and reality where he and Lia are perfectly entwined? If all of the above, then he'd be damned for the brunette just can't believe that all this was real.

He never expected that they'd last this far, but at the same time, he's proud and happy for such achievement. As far as he's heard, relationships usually last when one stays faithful to the other. And that's what probably happened to them. Funny how a simple friendship transpired into a crush which quickly and almost immediately evolved into something much more and deep – love.

It's amazing how the last feeling to ever cross his mind came in the form of sullen and exasperated Lia Dela Rosa. How poking fun at her was fun, how her snarky remarks were regrettably hilarious, how her smiles always seemed to warm his heart, how it infected him, how much she affected him, and how so much little things he knew from her meant more.

From the very first moment he laid eyes on her, the moment he first saw her smile, he first heard her laugh, she magically became the girl he was looking for.

At first, he was good at pretending that this funny feeling was nothing more but a simple crush. But as quickly as time passes, it was all the time it took for his feelings to grow. It's amazing how quick time passes by the same time his feelings towards the Asian girl did.

He liked so many things about her – from her long jet black hair, her chubby face, those big kind and warm hazel eyes, her kind nature, her sweet laughter, her gentle voice, her affection and compassion towards people, her humble heart, down to her large appetite. Hell, he just loved everything about her!

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss__  
__And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_

He carefully brought up his hand from his tight hold around her, carefully brushing away the strands of hair that obscures his view. A gentle smile crosses his face, his dark amber eyes softening down at his sleeping angel. A thought crosses his mind; he can't help but chuckle at it.

For all those days, weeks and months, he's been meaning to try to steal a kiss from her. It was an absurd thought at first really, especially when it first came to him when she spoke of her dilemmas last spring. She just looked so down, it didn't suit her. He had to control every ounce of his body not to lean over and kiss her. But it didn't stop there, multiple times when they were together; he'd always want to kiss her. He never did, for he their friendship was at stake. But last autumn, that was the highlight. She was glowing in the moonlight and he couldn't resist her any longer, a chaste kiss to her soft cheeks. All his feelings came alive that day, he had slept with this stupid grin on his face accompanied by sleepless nights of that moment over and over again. Sometimes, he'd daydream of her and him, sharing just one kiss. It was all he could ask for.

And just last winter, only seven days just before Christmas, they had finally shared their first kiss. Though on rocky circumstances and far from the kisses he's thought of, it had been an amazing kiss nonetheless. His feelings skyrocketed, his whole world become a lot brighter on that single kiss. She had the softest lips and the sweetest taste ever. That single kiss haunted him for many nights. But the thought of hurting her broke him, and he swore that on that onwards, that he would never make her cry ever again.

So many times he craves for her attention; so many times she gave it to him. So many times he was witness to her pain and grief, and there he'd be by her side to shoulder her pain. She had always been fair to everyone, seeing equally and sharing ample time with her family and friends.

_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl__  
__And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

She was his first girlfriend.

He just can't believe he got the girl he was looking for. He could practically shout it proudly to the world!

Her sweet breathing sounded as her head nestled unto his shoulder, Jack could only watch from his vantage point of her sleeping. He liked watching her sleep. Where she was at her most vulnerable state, she looked so serene. Almost like an angel, a sleeping angel, _his_ sleeping angel.

It was amazing how someone like her can just come out of nowhere and make him experience things he's experienced before. She didn't do much to catch his attention, because she already had his. Call him foolish, Jack doesn't care. He just wants to savor the moment of having Lia in his arms.

His fingers began running through her hair, disentangling knots in her hair that comes through. Lia hummed contentedly, a soft smile caressing her lips. Jack had fought the urge to swoop own and kiss her, she looks too peaceful to be disrupted. She grumbles something in her sleep; he can't stop the soft giggles to escape his mouth.

Oh he could watch her sleep forever…

_Truly, madly, deeply I am__  
__Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby say you'll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_  
_In love with you_

Quietly entering his room with a tray full of breakfast – granola, a bagel and two heaping cups of coffee – for both, Jack found that she was still sleeping soundly, undisturbed and peaceful. Just like she had been when he woke up next to her.

_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed?_

"Jack…" she whispered quietly in her sleep.

His heart skipped a beat, her sweet voice murmuring for his name. He had almost dropped the tray in hand.

Her body flipped to one side, burying her head deeper into the comforts of his bed. Snuggling herself deeper into the softness and comforts of Jack's bed.

Setting the tray at his study desk, which was next to his bed, he sat right next to the sleeping beauty. The bed shifted slightly, but Lia made no motion to wake up. She slept on, continuing to look as peaceful and serene as gentle uneven breathing escaping her mouth.

His shirt looked big on her, but it was a simple sign that stated that she was _his_. Dark amber orbs stared at the sleeping figure; he silently took out his phone and snapped a photo of her. He had an album of Lia in his phone, but this was the first time he has a picture of her sleeping. After taking a photo, he stared at the photo then at Lia, he put his phone away. He preferred the real deal; he could watch her sleep for hours.

But as much as he hates to disrupt her moment of peace, she had to get up. Lia had a terrible habit of sleeping in. Sleep to her is a definite must. And waking her up is a difficult task, he should know, because he was witness to the many times her family attempted to wake her up. Merida for one, when they – him, Hiccup, and Lia - all planned for a group study, she just barged into Lia's room and demanded that she get her butt off of bed. Then there's her cousin, Bobby, when they wanted to play and her Aunt Helen, when they had planned to go shopping. She was a heavy sleeper.

It would be a hassle to have her sleep the whole day when he has something planned for them both. So with a calculating move, he loomed over her, his mouth on her ear and gave it a gentle kiss. He swore her body flinched, it made him smile. "Hey snowflake, wake up."

She stirs, but doesn't wake up. His smile grew wider.

"Lia Ellen Dela Rosa~" he tried again, but still nothing.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully, he won't stop. "Hey Miss Beautiful, Miss Captain of my Heart, Miss Apple of my eye, Miss Amazing…"

_And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said__  
__And tender touches just to show you how I feel_

Lia begins to groan beneath her, her body adjusts until she rests her back against his bed. To balance himself, he flatly places a hand next to her body. And when she turns to face him, he swore his heart tripled a beat. A light frown scrunched up her sweet face, one hand rising up to rub her eyes. She frowns up at him, obviously annoyed at him for ruining her sleep. "Jack…" she yawns. _God, she's so cute_.

"Good morning snowflake," he greets, leaning down to kiss her nose. She makes a satisfied sound as he does so. "What time is it?" she asks sleepily. He cranes his head to his alarm clock, letting out a sigh as he turned his head back to her, a knowing smile on his face. "It's eight thirty-two."

_Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal_

She groans "And I was enjoying my sleep."

He smiled softly, oh how he wants to snuggle her. "Sure you did, but now it's time to get up."

She rolls her hazel eyes at him but that doesn't stop him, he places her hand around his neck and gently pulls her up as he sits upright, one hand behind her lower back to steady her. Her actions were all but sluggish as sleep refuses to leave her system. Unruly bed hair cascades down her shoulders and her hazel eyes blinking rapidly sleep away. She was completely unaware of his stare, mesmerizing the moment.

_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this__  
__I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_

"It's too early to get up…" she whined.

"It's not that early." He counters, stroking his nose against hers.

She only grunted in response, scratching her head as she begins to cross her legs. Her hazel eyes caught sight of the food tray and a blush quickly spread to her cheeks. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Yup." Regrettably, he pulls away from her and retrieves the tray, gently setting on the side of his bed. He hands her the granola, remembering to add bananas, strawberries, a pint of cinnamon and little dash of milk, just the way she likes it. A shy smile mesmerizes her face as he feeds her, her hot coffee in hand. She insisted to feed herself so as he could feed himself, he didn't argue and handed her the bowl of cereal and took a bite of his bagel.

His eyes never leave hers even as they ate. How he missed her.

She had just returned from Cagayan de Oro last week, putting an end to his misery.

The whole month of May had been nothing but torture to him – student council emergency meetings by himself without his assistant, Merida was beating him to the bushes, Hiccup was out sometimes to help with his uncle's hardware shop, of course, Jamie and Emma were an ease to his torture under the scorching summer heat. But it just felt empty without Lia. Tree climbing became less fun without having someone to race with, he even admit that he missed playing volleyball with her. Heck, even Jamie, Emma and Sophie were practically incomplete without Lia and Bobby. For a full month, he had to endure the scorching and unbearable heat on his own without Lia.

_'Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same_

Just like she promised, they'd chat online and talk about almost anything. Just seeing her face puts an end to his misery, but it didn't feel the same. Not when the person you're missing terribly is on the other side of the continent and there's nothing but her face and voice (not that he minds). He wanted to hold her; he missed holding her hand, tucking her hair, tickling her and so much more.

He didn't mind her spending her vacation at her hometown; he knew how much she missed the place and how much going back meant to her. Despite the horrible memories left behind, she still wanted to see her home once more. Her home was everything to her. But the thought of Gael, _that_ tore him. He knew that he was just a friend, a friend who felt the same way towards Lia. And without a doubt, the two would rejoin and spend quality time together. He was selfish, not entirely selfish, but the thought of Gael saying her name with such familiarity brings dreadful emotions down his system. Lia had to remind him time and time again that he was nothing more than a friend, but he knew better.

_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

She mumbles something under her breathe, distracting Jack from his thoughts. Looking back at her, he only found her digging into her meal more, hunger getting the best of her. A loose strand of hair falls out of her face and she makes motion to tuck it, but Jack beats her to it. She mutters her thanks to him, refusing to look up at him with reddening cheeks. The act brought a smile to his face, bad thoughts skimming away almost immediately.

After finishing their breakfast, Lia makes motion to get out of bed to freshen up. She stretches her arms above her head, lifting the shirt a bit to expose a little skin. Jack's blood rushes to his face. Lia catches his eyes and playfully swats his face. "Return the tray Jack." She orders him.

He only rolls his eyes in return, taking the tray and starts heading for the door but not without leaving a kiss on Lia's forehead.

_I hope I'm not a casualty__  
__I hope you won't get up and leave_  
_Might not mean that much to you_  
_But to me it's everything_  
_Everything_

After changing into a new set of clothes, Jack looked at his reflection one last time, assuring that he looked primed and proper. This day had to be perfect, it had to be.

Even though everyone knew in their book how much of a prankster Jack Snow was. He was a teenage hellion, a hellion with a good heart. He caused hindrance to people around him, drove everyone crazy with his childish antics, and deep down everyone knew that he was a good kid. He wasn't a good example being the Student Body Head of Activities and Student Ambassador for nothing! And with all these burdens, Jack prays deep down in his heart that all of him is not as much as a bother to Lia. That everything about him will wear her down, thus, making her leave him.

To him, all of those were nothing if Lia weren't in the picture. To him, she became a beacon to his life, a beacon that brightened up everything he had. She was everything to him.

Keeping that thought in mind, he turned from the mirror, grabbed his messenger bag and left his room. When he came down the living room, Lia had already changed into something more comfortable – a simple white dress with blue butterfly designs on the hem, denim vest, and light sneakers. He on the other hand was wearing a white v-neck shirt, brown vest, dark jeans and sneakers. She had her back to him and he was about to walk over to surprise her when he caught sight of a silver and blue object – the necklace. The Christmas gift he gave her the day she became his girlfriend. Lia had worn it ever since, even when she slept; she wore it just like what she did to the anklet her brothers gave her. The action was a sign of how important those people were to her life, the necklace especially since she had captured Jack's heart.

Letting his advances fall, he quietly walked behind her and decided to help her. He took a bunch of her jet black hair and sets it to the side, startling Lia. Taking the necklace from her hands he clasped it behind her neck. She muttered her thanks, but Jack found her neck rather distracting. His lips gently kissed the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Jack!" she reprimanded, he only laughed at her.

His arms snaked its way around her waist, whereas hers finds his as she wraps her arms around him as she turns to him. The two smiled at each other with such familiarity.

"You look pretty Lia." He says, liking her lavender scent.

She smiles sheepishly, reaching up her hand to finger comb his scruffy brown hair "You're not so shabby yourself Jackson."

His grin widens.

Today was June fifth, Lia's birthday. And granted permission by her parents and the rest of her family, Jack was allowed to spend the day with Lia.

Just the two of them.

Well, at least until 8 in the evening where he has a surprise party planned out for her.

_Truly, madly, deeply I am__  
__Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_

"Happy Birthday Lia Ellen" greets the brunette, swooping down to give her a chaste kiss.

The sound of clearing throats disrupted their moment; pulling away Jack found his parents and Emma, whose eyes were shielded by his smirking dad, looking at them.

"Hey Ma, Pops, Em!" Jack greets, acting like nothing happened. Lia only buried herself into Jack's chest, shaking her head in embarrassment that his family saw them. How much worse if it were her family?

"Jack," says his parents back. His father, Luke, was looking at the couple with admiration, most especially at his son. The glint in his eyes as he looked down on Lia reminded him of his younger days. He couldn't be any more proud of his son. There was so much love and compassion in those eyes of his, innocent and gentle emotions for the young girl. Martha had thought the same.

"Happy Birthday Lia" the family greeted in unison. Lia sheepishly muttered thanks, face still red as a tomato.

The couple bid farewell to them and headed for the door, walking hand-in-hand as they walked down the road. Jack looked down at his girlfriend, the one girl who meant everything to him. He just loves her so much. And deep down, he wishes that they may spend 6 more months together, 6 more glorious months, then maybe, just maybe 6 more years perhaps?

"Hey Lia?" Jack asked out of the blue when they had reached the playground, right under the tree where they had first met.

"Hmm?" the girl he so loved more than anything in the world asks, facing him with such curious hazel eyes.

How can she be any more perfect that this? His breathe hitched in his throat, mouth going dry and his heart speeding against his chest. He can never get enough of her.

"Can you promise me something?" Lia's hazel eyes widen by a fraction before she nods. "Can you promise me you'll always keep me truly, madly and deeply in love with you?"

A warm smile spread across her face as the words took her by surprise. Swore that she was grinning like an idiot and her ecstatic boyfriend was doing the same. Jack was one of the cheesiest, corniest but sweetest guys she's ever known, which is one of the reasons why she loves him.

_So baby say you'll always keep me__  
__truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love, in love_

"I promise."

Having that assurance, Jack didn't hesitate to kiss Lia regardless of where they were. The birthday girl willingly kissed him back, their feelings spreading like a wildfire as their kiss deepened.

The love they have for each other maybe young and innocent, but it was true, it was pure and most of all, it was real.

_With you, with you__  
__In love, in love_  
_With you, with you_  
_In love, in love_  
_With you, with you_

* * *

**GAH, SOMEONE CUT OFF MY HANDS ALREADY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN STUDYING, MAKING A FREAKING ROBOT AND SHIZ INSTEAD OF DOING THIS! DAMN YOU READERS FOR GIVING ME FEELS WHICH EQUATED TO THIS! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE ARE ALL THESE FLUFFS AND FEELINGS COMING FROM!? GAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMN YOU SISTER FOR WATCHING THE HOBBIT WHILE I WAS MAKING THIS! IT'S BEEN 9 FREAKING HOURS! AAAAAAAARGH!**_  
_

**Y'know what, I've been thinking of making a multi-chapter story for this full of Lia and Jack one-shots. But then, I'd be busy updating my other fics so NO. HAHA. GAAAAAAH, I SHOULD HAVE STUDIED INSTEAD, DAMN YOU MS WORD FOR TEMPTING ME AND NOTEBOOK AND POOR ATTENTION SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *shakes fists in the air***

**Gah, why is writing cheezums so damn easy? CURSE YOU BRAIN! AAAAAAAAAAARGH! I hate cheezums. Ugh, kill me now. Oh, the song in between cuts the scene and shifts it to another, so don't be too confused as to why it skips to another scene sometime. **

**02/11/13. I was paranoid due to SO MUCH errors and decided to edit this early 5:39 am instead of preparing for an upcoming quiz. GAH!**

**02/15/13. MAJOR editting done whilst I was eating my Valentine's chocolate. HAHA. I was supposed to change the ending, but I lost that idea. I might change it, it's too cheesy and shiz. ECK.**

**Yeah, advance birthday is advance so shut it :p consider this my valentine's gift to you goyz ;D NYOHOHOHOHOHOHO~**

**02/27/13. Yeah, no longer a one-shot. But I plan on making it about...say, 10-20 random shiz? I dunno, but I dedicate this chapter to PurebloodPrincess09. MORE POWER TO YOU AND YOUR FIC! HAHA, random writings shall come your way~**

**Reviews are good for the soul did you know that? :D Please leave me a review!**


	2. Home

**A/N****:** I have no idea what I had written down, mostly, writer's block got to me. /sobs But, this is full of fluff-puffs and cheezums again. URGH, WHY?!

**INSPIRATION****: **Taylor Swift's song, 'Sparks Fly'. I was karaoke-ing with my friends when inspiration struck me. DAMN YOU FRIENDS, I SHALL STOP SPENDING TIME WITH YOU IF YOUR FAVORITE SONGS GIVES ME IDEAS AND FEELS! *shakes fists in air*

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own NOTHING, the song, JackFrost and shit.**

* * *

**02: Home**

* * *

Five more days.

Just five days more until his hell would be finally over.

Just five more days until she returns.

Her, Lia, his girlfriend, back from her month-long vacation from her hometown.

He can hardly wait to see her again, to hold her again, and to be with her again.

"Just five days more," the brunette whispered to himself as he crossed out the 27th of May, eyeing the 31th peculiarly. "Just five days more." He said to himself as finality before his sister announced that breakfast was ready.

* * *

"Good morning family~" greeted the brunette as he sat on his chair and helped himself with breakfast, a huge grin written all over his face as he gorged into his pancakes.

"Whoa there Jack, slow down!" his father, Luke, chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. Jack looked up to his father, whom he inherited his facial features from, and mirrored his look. "You look like you haven't eaten for days."

"That's because he was up late talking with Lia," Emma inquired her father "he skipped dinner and immediately went to his room."

Martha, his mother, hummed with a look of understanding in her face. "Well, that explains everything. How you'd always skip meals every time you come home late."

Gulping down his breakfast, Jack only managed to give his mother a cheeky laugh. Well, it's not his fault that the Student Council seems to be stricter and more formidable this year, especially with all these emergency meetings on a summer. Most especially on a goddamn summer.

"So when is the family coming back son?"

"31st of May, around lunchtime." Jack quickly spat out, he remembered perfectly.

Both parents looked at each other in shock, and then smirked lightly when they turned to their son.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," his mother said with a pat on his cheek. "You're just so adorable sometimes."

Emma giggled at her remark, causing the older sibling's face to flush as he frowned. "Ma!"

Having left his house, Jack and his little sister walked hand-in-hand as they headed towards the park to play together. To his relief, there was no Student Council meeting today so he was free. And what better way to spend his day than to spend it with his little sister, Emma? So, the older sibling planned out that they'd be at the park playing and whatnot.

Eyeing an ice cream stand, he turned to his little sister and announced that he would be right back. He didn't need to ask for what flavour she wanted, she'd love any flavour he'd pick for her.

"Heya Jackie, what would you like?" asked the ice cream man.

"Hey Mister Jenkins, two strawberry flavoured cones with chocolate sprinkles please."

"Coming right up! Here ya go!"

"Thanks Mister Jenkins, keep the change!"

Speeding himself back to his little sister, a certain tree caught his attention. Turning on his heel, he found himself standing before the tree where he and Lia first met.

He eyed the tree with such familiarity, a soft smile marring his face as he recalled that day.

When he had first met her, he almost felt like a house of cards crumbling down at her quake, into the depths of her hazel eyes. He could almost compare those hues to fall, like she was a fall on a rainstorm. A fall with warm hazel eyes, that could calm even the heaviest and disastrous rainstorm with her calm and kind demeanour.

For some reason, he was always abnormally reckless around her, causing the poor girl to distance herself from him. Boy was it hard to get to her good side; it took only a few hours until he did so. She was an easy person to be with, and that's the best thing about her. She'd never stray away from you, always accepting whoever you chose to be and will support you for your decision.

"Jack?"

Jumping in surprise, he found Emma beside him, eyes full of confusion and concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, of course! Here's your ice cream Em!"

She took the ice cream from him and then his hand, dragging him back to the playground. The older sibling laughed at her enthusiasm, his ice cream at the verge of falling. When they had stopped, Jack sighed in relief as he quickly ate his ice cream before he could join his sister.

"Hey Jack?" Emma suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you excited to see Lia again?"

The question didn't surprise him; he's been asked the same question as May drew to an end. He never got tired of the question, and every time they'd ask, he'd say the same answer with that trademark smirk of his.

"When am I not?"

* * *

"Heya Liiiiiiiiiiiiii!" greeted the excited brunette over at his laptop when he sees the image of his girlfriend.

"Hi Jackson," comes her equally excited response. Inwardly, he melts. No matter how many times they've chatted, just seeing her puts a relief to his nagging anxiety of her well-being and puts him at ease.

They start to talk a mile about how they're both doing, giving both every single detail of what they've been up to. For the past online chats, Jack goes on with his complaints about how annoying the Student Council has been, always popping up meetings in the middle of summer. How Merida's been beating him to the bush whenever they'd meet, Hiccup being the traitor for being at his uncle's shop when he needed him, and of how ultimately bored his summer has been. Lia's been trying, giving him a sympathetic look and remarks as to try and tell him that it'll be alright.

"Alright, enough about me, so how's your day been?" Jack asks.

"Oh, it's been great really!"

Then it was Lia's turn to talk a mile of her day, which is the exact opposite of Jack's. Yep, while he's stuck suffering, she's out there relaxing and enjoying her time. But he doesn't mind, just as long as he knows that she's alright and having a good time, and that she'll keep up with his promise.

She's going on about how her friends have been borrowing her from her family to attend her friend's birthday party. It was a two-day trip at some resort and she had just gotten home today. She even shared of her friends' jealousy of her skin of how it never darkens under the sun. They both laughed at that part

Oh her laugh, how he misses her laugh.

"I miss you." He blurted out, softening his gaze at her. Inwardly, he chuckled as she flushed at his random remark. She shyly smiled at him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I miss you too Jackson…" she says, looking straight at him from the screen. Lips in a firm line, her smile seemed force. Those hazel eyes were for some unbearable reason…longing and sad.

She seemed so close, yet so far. So close for him to touch, but reality broke when he had realized that he had touched his laptop screen. Lia laughed sadly and did the same; it looked like they were holding hands, only it was just a laptop screen.

"Oh Lia…" he sighs. "If only I could hug you right now, if I could break the laws of physics and jump right in the laptop screen to hold you." Her laugh breaks out, how she knew he'd say something like that.

"You can't break the laws of physics Jack!" she said in between laughs.

"Hey, a guy can dream right?" She rolls her eyes from the screen.

"Oh Jack, you're so…" and then she buries her head into her hands, smiling uncontrollably. This was a habit of hers whenever she'd be so flustered that she can't find herself to say something in return. And knowing that he's the cause of this only brings him to the edge, like his smirk could break his face. She looked so adorable. Words wouldn't form, but he knew her too well to know what she had in mind.

And they talked again, going a mile about random topics that entered their minds, they didn't care. They just talked and talked. They didn't even notice that it was late, but they were still talking! So they continued talking until Lia took note of the time – time for Jack to sleep.

Jack's shoulders slumped; he hated it when their chats ended too early. Well, it seemed early to him. Time just flies when he's with her, it just didn't seem fair.

"Hey, chin up Jackson, it's only five days more." He rolls his eyes at her; she only stuck out her tongue in return.

"Get some sleep Jackson, good night!"

"Good morning Lia, I love you."

"I love you too…"

* * *

It was pouring hard the moment Jack woke up, he did not expect this. It was a rare summer rain.

He smiled despite himself, rains were something. They weren't gloomy as people had seen it, especially during mornings. In fact, Jack found the cold weather welcoming. Just a shame that he didn't wake up earlier to watch the rain start to pour, just in time to watch the steam rise up when a raindrop splashed to the ground. Wait, scratch that, you only get to see that during scorching hours of noon.

At first, Jack wasn't really fond of the rain. The only thing he liked about it is how easier plants would be attended to without old people and gardeners breaking their backs. He hated getting wet, but enjoyed the cool scent of rain.

The next day, it was still pouring. He should be happy, but then the source of his happiness wasn't here with him, the source being his girlfriend - Lia, being the reason why he didn't mind the rain but enjoyed it.

It all began one summer before they started dating, the rain poured hard that day leaving Jack and his sister to suffer indoors. That is until they heard roaring laughter outside, lo and behold Lia and Bobby chasing under the rain. He found himself staring at them, most particularly at Lia. And before he knew it, he and Emma were outside playing with them under the pouring rain, a hot bowl of *champorado and hot milk, (courtesy of Granny Carrie) following afterwards.

Then during the middle of February, they both walked home under the same umbrella when Lia suddenly stepped out of the umbrella. She started dancing and singing, he followed afterwards. Then, a game of tag ensued between the two. Boy was that a lot of fun. Especially when it was followed by a kiss, yeah that was a lot of fun.

Stopping by a red light, he blankly stared at his surroundings. His mind flying elsewhere as he lost focus on the music coming from his earphones. At the green light, he started to walk. Having fully recognizing his hometown, Jack didn't look up from where he was going and continually walked on.

And for some reason, both his feet stopped. When he looked up, he immediately recognized the land, it was where he and Lia were that February, the town square. With its opulent grass field, rose shrubs on the side, park benches on each corner, a white and brown courtyard in the centre surrounded by a pond with a small bridge connecting the courtyard.

Jack could still recall the last time he was here with Lia – when they played cat and mouse on the courtyard, their laughters ringing in the air, their silly little dance and that kiss, that sweet innocent kiss.

He smiled sadly at the place, dropping his umbrella allowing the rain to pour down on him. He relinquished the feel of the rain hitting him, wishing the slightest that they would bring him back to that time. He was getting wetter and wetter by the second, but he didn't care.

Craning his head up, he stared up at the rain. Allowing the cool rain to wash over him, to relive him of his aching longing he has for Lia. The raindrop that had slipped down his face acted like as if they were his tears.

"Just three days more…" he said to himself. "Just three days."

He took a deep breathe and hung his head. A smile suddenly crept from his face; he could have sworn he smelled the scent of Lia lingering.

* * *

Her hazel brown eyes, those big, round, and warm eyes of hers, they always gave him away, made his knees wobble when he'd stare into those longer than 3 seconds.

They haunted him even from they first met.

Day or night, they always seemed to glisten and sparkle. Giving life to her every expression she'd make.

He had always loved her eyes; he considers them his favourite part of her.

They gave you the curiosity of how someone like her sees the world beneath them. Was the world amazing? Wonderful? Awestruck? Or was it beautiful just the way it was?

Those eyes, they were like staring into the eyes of a child. You could never find yourself lying to them, you'd never want to.

He could stare into those eyes of hers, could even lose himself into them. Just one look and you'd never want to look away.

Her hazel eyes, they were something she left him haunting for when she left. They could brighten up the darkest of nights! Yeah he's exaggerating, but could you blame him for missing someone this much?

His thoughts consumed him, giving him enough difficulty to sleep. He had been staring at his ceiling for the past minute, wondering for the umpteenth time how his girlfriend is doing on the other side of the continent.

Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his hair, recalling the last time she had run her hands through it.

* * *

Thin fingers combed through Jack's brown locks, the brunette sighed contentedly while keeping his eyes on hers. Lia was laying on him, enjoying the feel of his silky locks against her fingers. His arms were wrapped around her lower back, locking her in place.

The couple didn't say much to each other, merely lying against each other and enjoying their presence.

Lia enjoyed the feeling of warmth of her boyfriend, especially when his chest moved with every breathe he took. It was like a mini-ride. She smiled up at him, feeling her heart spike out of her chest when he smiled back. How she wished this moment would last forever that she'd stay in his arms forever.

Sadly, the spell broke when her cousin had announced from her door that they were leaving.

Both sighed sadly. Lia climbed over him and took his face into her hands, making him look at her. Her thumbs traced smooth circles into his skin, causing him to lean against her touch. He refused to shut his eyes and open them only to find her gone. His own hands rested against hers, eyes still locked unto hers.

"Hey, lighten up Jackson…" she chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his temple. Feeling her lips against his temple adhered to him, she too had felt the same about leaving. Even if it was for a month, she'd still miss him. When she broke away, his hands slowly wrapped themselves around her waist, engulfing her to him. She found herself returning his act, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Using all his strength, he quickly hopped out of her bed, careful not to mess her sheets, and stood on his feet. He had her around his arms like a toddler, gentle and secure wrapped around her.

Breaking away, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes full of sadness as they stared into hers. Without hesitating, he had his lips on hers. Their kiss all but urgent, longing, sweet, sensible and gentle, he found it hard to breakaway from and he knew that she felt the same.

When the need for oxygen burned, the two reluctantly parted. His hot breathe tickling her face before he leaned over to press his lips against her forehead.

"I'll walk you out to the door." She nods and together, they walk hand-in-hand out her room.

Things just had to end soon, they were only a few steps down and the taxi was already waiting for them outside. Their things already brought outside, leaving just them to go. Heaving a heavy sigh, she turned to him.

"Well, I'll be going now…" she whispered to him.

Jack sadly raised his eyes, finding himself impossible to stray away. As if on instinct, he swooped her off the step and held her tight. Lia yelped in surprise, it always surprises her. She quickly recovered and found herself hugging him back.

"Take care alright?" nod "And I want you to have fun," another nod "And I want you to promise me that-"

"That I'll chat with you every night, yeah, yeah, I heard you loud and clear the first time Jackson."

He smiled, "Good."

She smiled back, "I love you Jack…and I'll see you real soon."

Those bittersweet words made him smile; he could hardly feel himself smiling. "I love you too, take care."

You know what? Forget about what he said about those hazel eyes of hers, they were nothing.

Well, actually they seemed missing if the whole thing wasn't there – her face, hair, body, heart and her. Just her.

She was everything that haunted him whenever she wasn't around, just her and her alone.

* * *

That day, Jack woke up with a start – today was the day. She's finally coming home today!

Darting his head to his alarm clock, it was already 10:40 AM. DANG! He slept that long? Acting on impulse, he jumped out of bed, grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom to quickly freshen up. When he had come back into his room, he quickly slipped on his shirt, jeans and walking boots. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he ran back to his desk and grabbed his wallet, phone and his jacket then dashed out his room.

When he reached the living room, he heard his mother calling him. He hesitated at first, but at the second time she called, it had sounded pretty urgent.

"Ma?"

"Oh honey, you're finally up! We've been trying to wake you!"

"Ma, can we make this quick, they could be here any second-"

"Jackson Snow, calm down!" his father said, immediately calming down the overexcited brunette. "I know you're excited to see them, we're all excited to see them. That's why; we're picking them up from the airport today."

Jack almost did a double-take, "A-Are you serious?"

"Yep!" chirped his little sister from beside him. "Now hurry up! Mister Bunny's waiting for us outside!" she whined, dragging her brother with her.

"Wait, Bunny's coming along?"

Both his parents nod "Yep, we planned to convoy them home as so we could have lunch together before we bring them home."

"Take it as a 'welcome home party'" a thick Australian voice ringed in the room accompanied by a huge weight on his head. "Hello there mate."

"Bunny!" cried both siblings, he flinched for a while but quickly recovered. "Alright, now let's go! This son of yours can hardly keep his pants up."

"H-Hey!"

* * *

The drive to the airport was excruciating, especially with Bunny driving. The Australian man was driving mad, like he was trying to go past the speed limit. Jack didn't care; he just had to get there early. He wanted to be there on time just as her plane landed.

He wanted to be the first to see her.

As they were nearing the airport, Jack could hardly wait. Bunny was going on about what terminal they'd be in and the exact time they'd arrive, Jack mentally memorized all that. His eyes were glued to the nearing airport. And just as Bunny was to give him instructions about whose luggage they were taking, Jack was already off running towards terminal G. Bunny was calling after him, but he could barely hear him through the sound of his heartbeat.

"Ah bullocks, that kid."

Jack didn't stop running; he just kept going and going.

_Terminal A….B….C…D…_

Once arriving at Terminal G, he ran towards the arrival area and watched out for Lia. He can hardly wait any longer.

He has been away for her for a month – 30 days to be exact.

30 days of suffering from the Student Council, Merida, traitorous Hiccup and lonesome activities. And today, today's the day that all his suffering would end.

Suddenly, a chime rings in the intercom "Your attention please, Flight LTA-1515 to Manila is now boarding. Flight LTA-1515 to Manila is now boarding."

Wait, what was the name of her plane again? What was it again?

Jack tried recalling, but found it possible. He only got that it was terminal G and that they would arrive at exactly 12:05. Shaking off his head, he decided to spot out for Lia, even if he had no idea what was the name of their plane. Then, a familiar black bundle of hair caught his attention, accompanied by a small boy with dishevelled black hair, assisting an old lady followed by 4 more black haired people. All his words died out his chest, she was finally here, and she was finally home.

She had her hair down and was wearing a floral dress, a grey cardigan and some sneakers. She looked so beautiful like the first day. Heck, she's always beautiful!

He broke into a huge toothy grin, "Lia!"

She grinned back; he swore that that smile could light up the world "Jack!"

Without hesitation, she ran towards him, grateful that she was wearing sneakers. He quickly swept her off her feet, twirling her around while laughing. She was finally here, with him, in his arms.

"Oh Lia," he mumbled against her shoulder, taking in her sweet scent.

"Oh Jackson," she mimicked, relinquishing the feel of his warmth.

Parting slightly Jack smiled uncontrollably at the sight of his girlfriend; she was finally here with him. Having the dying need, he leaned forward and kissed her long and hard, not caring where they were, who was there, just needing the assurance that she was finally here.

"Aww, how sweet!" her Aunt, Helen, squealed while covering Bobby's eyes, as did her husband, Lito, he had a smile on his face as he watched his niece, Granny Carrie wolf-whistled at the two, whereas her parents merely grinned at their daughter with her boyfriend.

When they parted, Lia's face had flushed ten times the shade of red. Not only did he kiss her in a public place, but in front of her family!

"Aw shucks, you two are too sweet ya know tha?" says a smirking Coach E, his family trailing behind him. Around them, a small crowd had gathered and watched the young couple with awed expressions.

Lia's face flushed darker and she did the safest thing she could do – bury her face into her boyfriend's shoulder. "Jack you idiot…" she trailed off, tightening her hold around him.

This only caused him to smirk. Tightening his hold on her, he kissed her hair. "I missed you too Lia…"

* * *

**D'oh, damn these cheezums and fluff-puffs, those things are srsly out to kill me I swear /chokes**

**Awful chapter name is awful ; x ; /SOBSOBSOBSOB and just so you know, not everything will be titled after a song. everything written here is inspired by damn god songs. UUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH.**

**Yeah, so I decided - against my will - to make a mult-chapter series for these two knuckle heads. HAH, I'm acting like these are are CANON. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BOOM! Well, this'll just feed my boredom 'kay? HUH, someone please help me come up with a better title and summary for this. /diesfromhorabletitleandsumma rysobsob**

***champorado is rice with chocolate and milk, it's like oatmeal, only it's rice. Sighs. I miss my childhood.**

**Reviews are good for the soul! Plus, I'll update fast! :D**


	3. Imperfect Relationship

**A/N: **Prepare for wrong grammar, wrong spelling and wrong wording. I wrote this whilst I was half-asleep, one way to relieve myself of writer's block. And btw, this chapter was supposed to be on a later chappie but it was the freshest idea to mind. Note: not in my right mindset right now. I will edit this soon.

**INSPIRATION**: I'm a Masochist sometimes? Y'know, this is how I'd imagine relationship arguments are supposed to go.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing but the plot and OC.

**NOTE: **I flinally had their friends have speaking lines, HUZZAH! But only for a short while. /winkwink

* * *

**03: Imperfect Relationship**

* * *

_It hurts_, she thought through her tear stained pillow._ It hurts a lot._

Retrieving her hand from her pillow, she quickly put a hand to her chest where a certain pain spiked. It was numbing her from the inside out; her breathing became shallow through her sobs.

And in this one moment of pain and anguish, only one thing came to her mind - she was pathetic. Utterly pathetic.  
More and more tears began to stream down her face, her sobs filtering her room. The pain in her chest had intensified, causing her body to shake. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth, in attempt to prevent any sobs to be heard. This was her burden to bear and her misery to swallow.

Tucking herself in, she began to hate herself more and more.

_I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid__!_ She thought to herself.

Turning to her other side, she reached for her tissue box by her bedside table and the said object only fell upon being reached out to. Sighing, she stood from her bed and bent to get the damned box only to freeze when she finds something familiar right next to the tissue box - a light blue sweater jacket. For some reason, the tears in her eyes had stopped falling and her insides managed to calm a little.

Instinctively, she reaches for the blue garment instead and brings it before her, finding herself being fascinated over a piece of clothing. Running her fingers through it, a sad smile manages to cross her face as the memories begin to linger in her mind. Bringing the jacket close, she takes a whiff and feels her whole body relax to his scent. Her tears start brimming up again just by the thought of him.

"Oh Jack!" she chokes, hugging the jacket close to her as her dam of emotions begin to overflow.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

* * *

In their short history of friends, best friends to a couple, never had they ever had an argument so big, that they'd be screaming at each other's faces. Usually, in Lia's case, they'd calmly talk to each other and end up making up, or in Jack's case, it was offhanded cuddling and talking that ended up with more cuddling and a little bit of kissing. Before they became a couple, their 'arguments' were never serious, always a joke and never such a big deal.

But this was new.

They were at each other's nerves, the anger and the irritation evident by the heavy glares tainted towards the other. She was only trying to prove a point, and he was only explaining specific details, but neither would listen to the other! It was endless bickering and screaming to the point that they had forgotten their relationship with the other.

And when Jack had said his final words to her, her hand instantly shot up in the air ready to slap him. But she found the action impossible. Her raised hand froze in mid-air, obviously she was holding back while biting her quivering lip harshly and while trying to keep her emotions at bay. Jack could only watch her struggle with wide eyes.

Surrendering, she dropped her hand and shut her eyes, trying in vain to calm herself down only to fail. And when she opened them, she had avoided his gaze; he felt his heart die a little inside.

But what really broke him were the words coming out of her mouth. "You're right," her voice was hoarse, a little broken and shaky. Still, she had refused to look at him. "I-I'm sorry..." And with that, she turned around and ran away from him.

When she came home that day with a burning fever, apparently, she had run right through the rain without a care. The next day, she was immediately visited by her concerned friends, Jack was not present. Their agenda had not only to pass on some things to catch up, but to also check on her regarding their argument. Lia was surprised at first, that matter was only between her and her boyfriend. But here they were, with what little knowledge they have of the situation between the two. It had taken Guy and Hiccup to hold back Merida after Lia had broken down their current situation.

"MERIDA, DON'T!"

"I GOTTA GIVE THAT GUY A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"Merida-" both Eep and Guy tried.

"Merida, don't." Hiccup said calmly, making her glare at him. Her anger only intensified, she would have gone berserk if not for Lia who spoke up. "P-Please don't hurt him guys, please." Begged the bedridden girl, reaching out to Merida's hand. Merida anger instantly deflated, she calmed down and met Lia's begging hazel eyes. She could never say no to her, dejectedly, she nodded. Lia smiled.

And for the next two days, she had been bedridden with burning fever and for almost a week, all she could ever do was crawl up in her bed, stare blankly at things, poke at her food, pretend to read, and when no one was looking, she was crying.

Her parents have never seen her so devastated before, neither have her aunt, uncle, grandmother or cousin. Every time they'd try to talk it out of her, they ended up with nothing.

She'd cry herself to sleep after spending countless hours re-thinking of what had happened. Sleep had become almost impossible if all she could dream about were Sendong, Jack's near death experience and..._that_. Nightmares filled her nights, sending her quaking and helpless in the middle of the night. The dreams were filling her up with guilt, making her feel worse for her own existence.

If the night had been tough on her, but how much worst if day?

There were times when she'd almost fainted due to lack of sleep and at random times, she'd experience panic attack. And what's worst, she was faking a smile when her friends would ask her if she was okay.

Of course she's not okay; she's literally breaking down from the inside!

So one day, a certain brunette boyfriend of hers couldn't take seeing her in such emotional distraught and decided to do something. He knew he had to do something.

With her family's permission, he entered her room - with the help of a card to unlock her door - and approached her sullen state curled up on the floor. He felt his heart drop at the pained expression on her face, and upon closer inspection, she had been crying once again.

Wasting no time, he plucked her off the floor; she stirred against his arms and gasped upon realizing whose arms she was on.

"J-Jack..." her voice croaked.

At the sound of her voice, his spirits lifted up. Though there was a tinge of sadness, it surely was a blessing to hear her voice again. He offered her a soft smile as he gently set her on her bed. He knelt before her, watching her with sincere dark amber eyes full of yearning. Then, he spoke her name with so much emotion in his voice. "Lia."

Hearing him call her name gave her a sense of overwhelmed-ness, her tears started anew. Jack panicked upon realizing this.

"No, no, no! Please don't cry Lia! Please, Lia, please listen to me-" a sob had broken out of her mouth, it had always pained him to see her cry. "Lia, please stop crying. I'm sorry alright? It was my fault-"

"No it wasn't, it was mine! I'm the one who's sorry-" she argued, burying her head into her hands.

"No, it was mine." He said, prying her hands away from her face. She didn't look up but she kept muttering under her breathe how much at fault she was.

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Lia, no, no, it's not, it's not. Please stop blaming yourself, I'm the one at fault here, I'm so sorry. I'm terribly and heartily sorry for what I've done." Dropping her hands to her lap, his hand drew up to her face, his fingers tracing her jaw before cupping each of her cheeks. He drew in closer, resting his forehead against hers. "You're too precious to me Lia."

"Y-You're not breaking up with me then?" he heard her whisper.

"What!? No! What gave you that idea?" Jack asked, breaking away by just a fraction to stare at her.  
Realizing what she had just said, Lia's face darkened.

"I-I just thought...I...I-I..." and then she was crying again, only this time, it was a sense of relief.

"Hey now," Jack took in the crying girl into his arms while muttering comforting words to her ear. "Shhh...it's gonna be alright Lia." Lia only clung to him, relishing his warmth and presence that sends sweet comfort to her system.

With every heave that she makes, Jack's would repeat his words to her over and over again, ensuring that she gets the message of how truly sorry he was.

"You cry too much..." he murmured, running a hand throught her dark hair. He felt her smile against his chest. "It doesn't suit you y'know, just like last time."

"Last time?" she mumbled.

"When we first met," He smiled fondly at the memory, pulling back for a moment to take a glimpse of the same girl last spring. Even when her face was puffy and tearstained, she was remarkably beautiful. He stared into her hazel eyes serenely and explained. "The sight of you so sad, it was heartbreaking. I didn't like it one bit. It just didn't suit for someone like you. You don't deserve to be in that kind of sadness that you are in right now. You deserve to be happy and smiley all the time."

Jack then lovingly kissed her on the forehead. But he didn't stop there, he slowly placed feathery kisses to the tip of her nose, her eyes, and finally, to her lips.

"Again, I'm sorry Lia. If words aren't enough to prove how truly sorry I am, then I don't know what will." he said softly against her face, realizing that he was rambling. He looked away in mild embarrassment, eyes now trained to the pendant he gave her. "I don't deserve you-"

But she cut him off with her lips pressed against his, her soft hands cradling his face. She broke away from him before he was to even deepen the kiss.

"Don't say that Jack, don't you ever say that ever again. You _do_ deserve me, know why? Because _I_ deserve you, you're all that I need. You and your cheerfulness, your mischief, your kindness, your immaturity at times, and of course, your Jackson Snow charms. If I don't deserve you, then, I wouldn't have done so much as to fix up my broken relationship with my family, I wouldn't have made such a beautiful new mark in the States, and I wouldn't be able to love someone this much."

Those were all the words he needed. He pulled her back into a hug, a smile on their faces. "You're too good sometimes Lia. But that's why I love you...so much."

That night, the two were able to patch up their first argument with a few promises thrown in. Also, even without their permission, Jack wounded up sleeping with Lia that night in a tight embrace. And in that tight embrace, the pain within Lia slowly healed up and the painful memories burned out of her mind. That night, she finally had a good night's rest. Forgetting what they had been fighting about and lulling themselves into the comforts of each other's arms.

* * *

**04/27/13. Edited.**

**Btw, you're probably wondering what they were fighting about and such, well, to answer that: I don't really know. I'm debating with this and that, but here's the main thing that never happened: neither of them cheated on the other. I have an idea in my head that Jack would be a faithful boyfriend. So yeah. **

**and extra btw, the way he apologized was actually not was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be with the help of their friends and the kiddies. BUT, what's done is done. weeeee~**


	4. I Miss You

**A/N: **Have any of you guys noticed how much of a crybaby Lia is? Hehe, sorry for that. Of all my OCs, I think I made Lia the most emotionally broken. I mean, it's not easy losing someone to a traumatizing storm after all. I dunno, just sorta fit the image I had out for her. In a sense, there's a little bit of Lia in each of every one of us.

**INSPIRATION**: I was listening to Avril Lavigne's 'When You're Gone' then I pictured Lia playing, singing and crying to this. Also, while listening to the song, I cry to it because I'm remembering my lola. She was the closest person to heart. And so, as I write this, these are the things I've been feeling since her loss. It's been 4 years since.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing but the plot and OC.

* * *

**04: I Miss You**

* * *

Two days ago, it was Mother's day.

That day, Lia and Bobby had collaborated together and surprised their mother and Lola Carrie with a breakfast they made just for them. Leaving notes on their door, the hallway, under their coffee mug and seats and on the food cover. Lia and her cousin woke up extra early just to prepare them a special omelette, with Lia to assist of course. Upon breakfast, Lia and Bobby sang songs to their mothers, bringing smiles and tears to their eyes. Most particularly to Lia's mother, she hasn't been in touch with her child for so long after all.

The same day, Jack and his little sister, Emma, with the help of their dad, gave Martha the 'Royal Treatment' – breakfast in bed, free massage courtesy of Jack, cheesy picture together, flowers in bed courtesy of one loving husband and lastly, the day out together.

Though the day had been a great one, there was a pang of sudden sadness that overcame Lia. She didn't want to, but it did. It was her first mother's day without her brothers to celebrate with her after all.

For the remainder of the day, she buried that sadness deep inside her. Not wanting to ruin her mother's day with the heavy pang of guilt deep within her.

* * *

Come Monday, she wasn't in for the best. In fact, it became worst.

She tried to cover it up with her usual smile and her usual self, but none of them seemed to have worked. Her friends seemed to have noticed, but she merely brushed it off further worrying them.

Countless times, she finds herself staring at VP Sandy's office for a consultation. She held against it, thinking that she could overcome it somehow. But the next day, she found herself nearly barging in his office, ready to speak her mind off.

VP Sandy was to say at least expecting Lia's company, after all, she was far most the most emotionally hurt and scarred student he has ever known. She was sometimes the bravest and strongest girl, but in actuality, she was the most fragile.

Lia poured out everything that has been bothering her, not skipping the smallest detail. VP Sandy listened patiently. And in the middle of their consultation, she broke down in tears.

The mute adult gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, a look of sympathy in his eyes followed by a box of tissues. Despite her tears, she managed to laugh. He offered her a smile, followed by a series of advice and a warm smile.

"T-Thanks VP Sandy…" she croaked, standing from her seat.

'Anytime.' He says in return.

Lia then ran straight to the washroom right after her consultation, washing her face for any tears. Ensuring that there had been no evidence that she was been crying.

"Lia?" a familiar voice called.

Looking up from the mirror, a tanned girl with frizzy orange hair, wide green eyes, flecks of freckles across her nose and an athletic build stares back. The look of motherly concern was evident in her eyes.

"Eep." The name came out barely audible from her mouth, probably due to the hoarseness from crying.

"Are you alright?" she asked, approaching the dark haired girl. She said nothing at first, using the back of her hand to wipe her nose. After a while, she spared the ginger haired girl a glance before shaking her head. Eep's worry intensified. By the looks of it, Lia had been crying, and knowing her, she must be exhausted. Instead of budging with what was bringing her down, she took her hand and dragged her out the washroom.

"C'mon, the bell's about to ring. We have group study today remember?"

* * *

Group study was on Thursdays and Fridays, in order to have a homework-free weekend. And usually, group study would be held at the first person who calls for it. And for this session, it was at the Croods', Eep's place.

At Eep's house, she was anything but attentive or lively. While Jack and Hiccup very patiently tutored Merida and Guy and Eep off to their own, she merely spaced out. She had been since on the way here.

She had been staring at the same page for a while, her eyes barely scanning the texts or her mind barely present. Hazel irises remained blank and lifeless, having no sense of vibe at all as it usually would have.

In some sense, she felt like she wasn't even there. Crossed–legged on the ground with textbooks scattered, her friends' helping each other out and the silent flipping of pages or tapping. Her mind kept drifting elsewhere, to a certain memory of when her brothers tutored her.

When she felt like she couldn't hold it any longer, she excused herself from the group, picked up her things and left without another word.

* * *

One thing Jack noticed about Lia the whole day was that, she always has something on her mind. Through the whole day, there was just this blanket of sadness thrown over her, just keeping her in.

He wanted to talk to her about it, but every time he does, she'd shrug it off like it was nothing. He knows that it's not his problem to just dwell in, but she was his girlfriend. And he's the only person in their little group of friends who knows her best.

So by the time they were walking towards Eep's house, he had tried his hardest to get her to talk. Without forcing her of course.

He searched for her eyes the whole time as they walked, lost hazel irises were all he could see. He held unto her as much as he could, she was limp in his arms but she didn't turn away. She found it comforting to lean against him, knowing that he was only trying to help. It brought a smile to his face; at least she knew that he was there.

But in the midst of teaching Merida over and over again about Stoichiometry and Gas laws, Lia was on her feet and clumsily picking herself up before leaving the room. The stunned teens looked at each other, then at the door and then everyone fell dead silent. He noticed that Eep had sighed to herself, muttering something about Lia. It was then that he knew of her situation.

Wordlessly, he followed suit after his girlfriend.

Lia wasn't one to just leave like that.

He knew that whenever she has a problem, especially when they were personal, she keeps it to herself. She'd rather keep it to herself than to let people have the trouble with it. She was selfish like that, never wanting people take the hassle of her own troubles that eat her from the inside. She's one who would rather help others than to help her.

She's too good sometimes.

Eep's home was just a few blocks from Lia's, he felt his lungs burn as he sped faster and faster. As he reached the Dela Rosa manor, Jack didn't hesitate to enter even when his legs would give away any moment. He was about to knock, but the door was left ajar. Lia must've fumbled herself in, he thought.

Pushing the doors open, Jack entered the humble home as his eyes searched for a particular dark haired girl. He shut the door behind him as he crossed the room, dropping his bag by the couch. He roamed around the house searching for Lia, realizing that neither her grandmother nor her cousin were home.

He was just by the kitchen when he heard footsteps echoing the hall, he turned in time to find Lia. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Lia stopped in front of something before her. Jack had to crane his head in order to see what she had stopped before. It was her uncle's guitar.

She had stared at it for a good 3 minutes.

Absentmindedly, her hand reached out for the long-necked instrument lying from its stand. She sat on the couch, staring at the strings. Her slim fingers strummed through the strings creating a soft tune. She smiled at this, doing the same strumming over and over again to produce random sounds, going nowhere with whatsoever song she has planned.

She paused for a moment, rendering something deep in her brain before finally returning to playing the guitar. A few simple strumming was played followed by another in a different chord, which was soon followed by Lia's sweet voice. There was a hint of melancholy to her playing, a string of sadness running through as her serene voice poured out the emotions of her heart. The very lyrics broke him, her sadness and longing echoed throughout the room.

He didn't miss the tears slowly streaming down her face or that scrunched up look of heartbreak on her face. Leaning against the doorpost, his heart ached with heavy sadness for the girl who sang her heart out. The lyrics she sang had a depth of memories and pain, no mistaking that.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He felt the longing of a child, the longing she so missed. But it was no longing for a parent, rather, it was something else.

By the near end of the song, her voice started to break down. The tears streamed freely down her face, her lower lip quivering, it broke him.

The happy, warm, and gentle Lia reduced to this - drowned to this kind of sadness.

He's paid witness to it twice now, and it never ceases to tear him. He felt a part of him die inside.

"Lia?" he said to break the silence, unceremoniously shaking her off. Instantly, those hazel eyes of hers shot up at him in shock, eyes still glossy with tears.

"J-Jack?" she stammered, quickly standing from her spot, hands at the aid to quickly wipe away her already exposed tears. His brows knitted together in worry. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open…" he said offhandedly, using his thumb to point at the door.

Her lips formed into a tight line as she nodded her head, her right hand awkwardly rubbing unto her left arm. Her hazel eyes averted against his, hesitant to give herself away.

"Um…I'm gonna…" she began, her voice was so hoarse that she cleared it up. "Eherm, I'm sorry for walking out back there…" she barely heard her own words. How pathetic.

"Should you be apologizing to me?"

Her brows furrowed and her head dropped. He panicked, stuttering a bit as he spoke.

"For what it's worth, you had us worried back there."

"I have a terrible habit of having people worried about me." She threw in ironically, her hands rubbing at her elbows.

Jack took this as his cue; he sat back on the couch, tugging Lia along with him so she was sitting on his lap. He drew her close with his arm wrapped around her waist while the other ran through her dark hair, he heard her sigh in content. She nestled against him, her eyes shut as she rests her head onto the crook of his neck.

"You sure do," Jack whispers against her hair.

They remained like that for a while, the comforting silence brewing in.

She inhaled his scent; it sent a wave of comfort down her nerves. She felt a little guilty with what she had done. She felt his cheek pressing against her head; his hot breathe fanning against her scalp.

"I miss my brothers."

He stopped combing her hair, his hand now resting on her shoulder. Tiredly, she opened her eyes to meet his. She saw how his dark amber orbs softened at her, silently asking her to go on.

"It happened at Mother's day. For some reason, I just remembered them. It was always Kuya Jag who plans out everything; he was such an organized guy. Then there was Kuya Kenny who would be hopeless without Kuya Jag. During Mother's day, Father's day or either of my parents' or anyone's birthday, we'd be making videos for them. We can never send them gifts because it costs a lot. But even so, we never stopped doing these things together. It was always so fun...with them…" she trailed off; her tears began to start anew. "I just miss them you know? How Kuya Kenny knocks my socks off with his corny pick-up lines and jokes, or how strict Kuya Jag can be if ever my grades drop by even a single point. It's so painful to bring back memories of the people you love of whom, can never come back. Sometimes, I wish I was the one who died back then. But that wouldn't be fair won't it?"

"No it won't." he agreed, rocking her a bit.

"Yeah, because if it does, they'd be experiencing the same pain I'm facing now."

She couldn't hold it any longer; a sob broke out from her mouth as hot tears trailed down her cheeks. Burying her face into his chest, she cried out the tears she's been keeping to herself for almost five days. The selfish tears she kept to herself. The selfish tears she knew her brothers would never want her to shed.

"Just let them all out…" Jack whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he rocked her.

And that she did, crying ceaseless tears that would never stop stream even if she wanted them to. She hated it sometimes, to be the weakest and most fragile person in the world, most especially in front of Jack who was the total opposite of her. She envied him sometimes; she just wished she could be as strong as him.

_Man do I have a lot of dilemmas_, she thinks ironically to herself.

After a while, her sobs slowly evened out to sniffles, Jack gently wiped the remaining tears from her face with his thumb. When no tear was left, he wordlessly wipes her bangs and presses his lips against her forehead into a long kiss.

He was about to ask how she was feeling, but he'd be smart enough to know how she'd sugar coat her response with a lie. No amount of sugar coated responses could keep him from knowing the truth from her; it had been like this since square one.

Instead, he went with, in the most sincere and boyish smile: "If it helps, you know you could always turn to Guy and Hiccup right? They're like, big brother figures to you since you've called either of them '_Koya'_ once."

She giggled, what a relief, a giggle right after the storm.

"It's '_Kuya'_." She corrected, turning against his arms, her arms around his neck. She smiled at him, a genuine and true smile that was all Lia. Carefully, she leaned against him, her lips kissing him gently on the lips. It was a quick and chaste kiss, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you Jack…" she says, leaning her forehead against his.

* * *

**I swear the next chapter will be on a lighter tone. This is off my list, everything is not going as planned. GAH! /sobssobs**

**bytheways, I haven't really formally introduced how she became friends with everyone haven't I? Eep and Guy for instance. Hurr. Oh, I'm getting an idea right now, but I need your opinion to matter more than mine 'aight? **

**Should Guy and Eep be seniors? Should one of them be related to either Merida, Hiccup or Jack? My head's gettin' rusty here.**

**Oh and bytheways, I did a thing. It's kind of a lazymessed up drawing of mine regarding Lia and all. So if ya wanna check it out, click and go beloow. just remember to remove the spaces:**

** vampimummy . deviantart art / POB - RotG - FourSeasons - OC - 370959820**

**'til next chapter~**


	5. Secret First Kiss

**A/N:** Flinally, I are able to make an incredibly random one-shot in less than an hour, HUZZAH! HAHAHA. College life awaits me tomz, and I can't wait to be with my super amazing blockmates. WEEEEEEE~ FRIENDSHIP WINS! HAHAHA.

**INSPIRATION:** I've had this idea for the longest time since I started this, and as I was scrolling down zerochan, I came across this one FlippyxFlaky comic strip that was alltoocute not to ignore. My idea and this collided. YAYZ!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

**05: Secret First Kiss**

* * *

Their first kiss was more of a bittersweet story; it was on a winter, and Lia had just saved Jack from drowning. She was in tears, scalding angry tears. Angry tears caused by Jack. It was Jack who initiated the kiss, to physically show his gratitude, forgiveness and his love for her.

Like any other kisses, they felt the butterflies in their stomachs, the fireworks booming, the sparks flying. It was truly a magnificent kiss, a kiss that deepened the bond between the two. It was a kiss that also brought them together as a couple.

First kisses are meant to be special and life-changing, especially when you shared it with the person you love.

But little did Lia know that actually, that was not their first kiss.

Only Jack knew when their first kiss actually occurred…

If he could perfectly remember, their _real_ first kiss happened one hot August afternoon.

She was sent to the infirmary after being found lying unconscious on the library floor, it was found that she had a burning fever and a paper cut on her cheek. Jack then immediately rushed towards the infirmary.

When he got there, he casually strolled in, knowing that Tooth wouldn't mind. But said school nurse wasn't around, instead, there was a note on her desk reading that she had gone on a break. Dark amber eyes quickly turned towards one cubicle, the only one with the curtains up.

He grabbed the white curtain and slowly pulled it, finding a certain ebony haired girl he was looking for. There was a bandage on cheek, not much harm done, he condoned. Jack walked in, hands in his pocket as he approached the sleeping girl.

_She looked so peaceful in her sleep, serene even_. He thought.

His eyes softened at her serene expression, inwardly, he sighed in relief. Slowly, he sat down beside her sleeping frame, very careful as the bed shifted.

"Lia, Lia…" he whispered.

Taking out a hand from his pocket, he gently swept away strands of hair away from her face. She sighed contentedly in her sleep. He smiled.

Unconsciously, he had cupped her cheeks into his hand, his thumb stroking at the smooth feel of her skin. His eyes found themselves stuck at her features, studying the authentic of what they call as 'Asian beauty' until it froze to her lips. A full set of pinkish lips.

His heart skipped a beat, just like when he first laid eyes on her. But this time, it tripled a beat, quadrupled if possible. Involuntarily, he gulped. Dark amber orbs stuck staring at her lips.

For a moment, he forgot that Lia, the girl lying before him, was just a friend- a best friend to be more exact. Instead, in this moment, all he sees is a sleeping beauty of which has caught his eye the moment they met.

Seeing as they're the only people around, he mustered up all the courage within him and leaned towards her. The heat of his face could only rival that of the heat wave being experienced outside.

His lips touched hers not long after. And as comical as it sounds, he swore that her lips were as soft as marshmallows, and that she smelled and tasted like sweet honey. Given the chance, he would've deepened the kiss (even though it would be a secret to him and him alone), but that would only mean taking advantage of Lia's condition.

So instead, he kissed the corner of her mouth when…

** Click.**

"GAH!" he jumped, looking up at the fiery redheaded Scottish girl. He froze at the sight of her cellphone in hand.

"Oya, oya, ain't that a sight? You two are adorables~"

"GIVE ME YOUR PHONE MERIDA-"Jack cried, reaching over to try grab her phone. But Merida was quick to evade, easily swinging her phone side to side. The Scottish girl laughed evilly while the brunette lad became overly frantic.

Hiccup, who was slightly aware of Merida's antics, sighed under his breath as he approached the now awake Lia.

"Hey Lia," he greeted, taking a stool from the side.

Lia slurred a bit, rubbing the sides of her head. Hiccup plucked the glass from her bedside and refilled it, passing it to Lia afterwards.

"Thanks Hic."

"No prob, how you feeling?"

Finishing the glass in one gulp, she replied with a faint smile. "A bit better now." Her hazel eyes suddenly found something red and brown behind Hiccup's head, her brows knitted together.

"I wouldn't worry about those two." Hiccup advised.

She looked at him in question, not sure if she'd take his word for it.

"MERIDA, GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"

"MAKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"

"Uh…are you sure?" Lia asks worriedly.

Hiccup sighed exasperatedly, sparing the two idiots behind him a glance before returning to the bedridden girl. "Positive."

"Oh hey Leya, how're ya?"

Baffled, Lia giggled nervously.

"She's doing much better now." Supplied Hiccup calmly.

"Good, good." Merida's head bops slowly, pocketing her cellphone into her pocket. From behind her, Jack appears with a flushed face, unable to look at Lia in the eye.

"Jack, are you alright?"

Merida snickered, Jack grumbled under his breathe.

"Yeah, he's alright." Supplied Hiccup again.

"Um, okay…"

Hiccup asked her if she wanted a refill of her water, she said yes. Merida, from her observation, was smiling cheekily at her. She pretended not to notice.

"How was your sleep Leya?"

Taking her glass from Hiccup, Lia looked at her glass thoughtfully. "Good…but, I kinda felt like this strangest feeling…" strangely enough, both Hiccup and Merida inched closer. Jack tensed. She drew her fingers to her lips and said "…like, I was kissed or something."

Merida couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her head back, smacking both Hiccup and Jack's shoulder as she did so and laughed. Jack's face intensified with red. Hiccup gave both of them a strange look. Lia was all but confused.

And up until this day, Jack has not once told Lia of their _real _first kiss. In addition, Merida still has the photo in her phone as a form of blackmail to Jack.


	6. That's What Friends Are For

**A/N:** Sorry for the late updates guys, kinda busy with my college life. It's pretty hectic than I expect it to be. Gah, then it's Midterms next week. GAH, I'm angry that FOB concert's gonna be held at Manila while I'm stuck here /dies ANYWHO, this chapter is a two part. The whole story will about 20 chapters long. It's kinda random, sorry, I lost the original idea. GUH.

**INSPIRATION: **My friends. Aren't they the perfect assholes in your life? HAHAHAHAHAHA.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

**06: That's What Friends Are For, Introduction**

* * *

**[Hiccup's take]**

Err, well…wow. This is awkward, really awkward. But what do I know?

Well anyways, let's just get to the point shall we? My name's Hiccup Horrendous Havock III, yeah it's a mouthful I know. I'm best known as Hiccup to my family and friends. And if you ask, I have no idea where the hell my Dad or my Mom got my name. It's either because of my deep Viking roots, or the fact that I was told to be mistaken for a talking fishbone. Harhar. Sue me.

So anyways, here's my take.

I've known Jack for god knows how long, but the day Lia came along; I've never seen him so…creepy. By creepy, I mean lovesick creepy. I have a whole dictionary of creepy for that guy.

As you would have guessed it, yes, I noticed it the day he introduced us – me and Merida – to her on the first day of school.

Since then, I've been keeping an especially close eye on Jack's actions whenever Lia was around.

When I first met her, I found her interesting. It's not every day you get an Asian friend, most especially a Filipino at Burgess. Secondly, she has this comforting aura around her. You can be yourself around her. Also, she's just plain sweet, honest and earnest.

Plus, it's an adorable that she calls me 'Kuya' or older brother. I can almost see her as my long-lost sister, and who wouldn't?

* * *

_"Hey Hiccup, Merida, over here!" calls Jack from behind us. As we turn to him, we find a new girl behind him. A girl of obviously different roots and is new to her environment, but somehow, she looks like she's trying to cope up._

_I drop the book, ensuring to put my bookmark on the page and focus my attention on this new girl before us. It's unusual for Jack to bring over new students to personally meet and greet. I knew he was part of the Student Body; he hands out tours to new students but rarely does personal tours. Also, I'm pretty sure she's anything but his cousin. I should know, I met them all, all from both sides._

_"Alright guys, I'd like you to meet Bobby's cousin, Lia Dela Rosa, fresh from the Philippines, and my new best friend. No offense there Hics."_

_"Ouch." I feigned getting hurt. Turning to the new girl, I give her a smile. "Hi there Lia, welcome to Burgess."_

_She looks up to me and smiles sincerely. And I must say that Lia had the cutest smile I've ever seen. Then, Jack watches her with an unexplained expression on his face, it lasted for a millisecond, but I was able to catch it. Inwardly, I smirked and at the same time, I feet a chill._

_Lovesick creepy Jack on the loose._

_A little while later, Merida goes over to give Lia a big hug._

* * *

**[Merida's take]**

A'ight, now it's my turn! HAHA!

What? Hiccup's got his share, now it's mine!

Anyways, me name's Merida, pleasure to meet ya~

Now, lemme tell ya this, I've always found Jack t'be some abnormal guy. 'cause every moment of the day? He drives me insane. Majorly insane me tells ya. Especially when his pranks get way outta hand, then he gets a beating from me at the end of the day.

How the hell did we even become friends with this idiot? How in god's name did I hold myself back from getting his butt kicked?

GAH!

Some days, I can never understand anything at all. Me just wants to kick that smug look on his face every once in a while. Nevertheless, he's my friend. An asshole of a friend at that!

But then, when Leya came around everything started t'be interesting.

When I first laid eyes on her, I thought she was an angel sent from heaven. She's just so adorable and honest that I could snuggle her all day. Also, it's fun to see how Jack's expression sours when I do these in front of him.

* * *

_"HEYA LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYA~"_

_Just as she was about to turn, my arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame. She squeaks in surprise, a blush on her cheeks._

_"A-Ay, Meri!" Ah, she's too cute for this world! If I wasn't a girl, I'd have been trying to take her long ago! MEHEHEHE~_

_"Good Mornin' to you too Leya!"_

_"Ahem," someone in front of us says, I look up to Jack's glowering eyes. Psh, what a killjoy. I'm not flirting with her; she's just the little sister I never had._

_I let Leya go, but with my arm slinging around her shoulders. He glares at me, I smirk in turn. Hiccup besides him sighs; Lia is all but tucked in my arm._

_"What's your problem?" I asked, pointedly pensive with him. He says nothing, only continually glares at me._

_"Jack?" Lia looked up to him with questioning eyes._

_Hiccup then looked at him questioningly too._

_With all our attention on him, he suddenly flushed. "S-Stop looking at me would you?!"_

_And on that day forward, I knew something was up. Yup, and on that day forward as well, I found myself a new amusement to tick silly Jack. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _


	7. Conversations with HIm

**A/N: **I'm cursing at myself for writing fanfics when I should be studying or making reviewers for my upcoming midterms. Gangdamnit. GAAAAAAAAAAAH.

**INSPIRATION: **I watch too much romance stuffs that are not recommended for my innocent little cardiac muscle. Plus, I've always find it cute when Jack and Lia interact. I find it cute when the littlest perks are noticed an being talked about.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

**07: Conversations with Him**

* * *

"Your hair's getting longer…" Jack comments, his head on his girlfriend's lap as they lay on her bed. His fingers reached out to play with the strands of her dark hair.

She smiles down at him. "Yeah, I noticed."

When she first came to Burgess, her hair reached just by her mid-back and since then, with the events that came along in her life, she completely dismissed the thought of her growing hair. She didn't seem to mind. Now, almost a year with her stay at Burgess, her hair now stopped by her lower waist.

She looked down at the brunette, finding him almost resembling a cat with the way he plays with her hair. She giggles at the sight of this.

"Your hair's getting longer too…" she comments, her fingers starting to run through his brown locks.

"Yeah…" looking up from her lap, his head bumping against her belly, he says. "I think I should get a haircut."

Nodding, her fingers continually run through his locks and he hums in delight. "I think you should."

"But I'm too lazy to go downtown and get a haircut!" he whines childishly, she rolls her eyes at him.

"Are you sure you're 17? If so, you sure act like a kid." She teases.

Jack pouts. "Well _sorry_ if I tend to be a child sometimes! I'm not Hiccup."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing." Her hand dropped to his chest to meet with her other hand, lacing her fingers together. "You know, I could always give you a haircut."

His amber orbs lightened up animatedly towards her. "Really?"

She nods, her thumbs tracing his chin. "I used to cut my brother's hair all the time, I also did Bobby's."

Jack's expression of surprise slowly turned into of delight, he almost resembled a child who was given a star for a good deed. "I like the sound of that."

Her eyes never left Jack's who was still playing with her hair, it was so childlike yet so him at the same time. Which is one of the reasons she fell hard for him; he has this fun side of him which he shares and utilizes for the people around him, most especially for her sake. She was a fragile girl in his eyes, the girl he wishes to take care for.

"Hey…" he calls, one hand holding unto her wrist, snapping her out of her thoughts. "what're you thinking about?"

"Hmm, something." She consciously brings him closer to her, his hair tickling her legs.

"Which is?"

Giggling, she bends down, her hair spilling from her shoulders. "You." She says cheekily.

A flush of red crosses his face, but he smiles, with no intention of hiding it. "Why?"

Shrugging, Lia slowly presses her lips against his forehead and slowly meets his eye. "I'm just lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

If he were a cyborg, he would've short-circuited at that. She was almost too honest for her own good that it was criminal. For the millionth time in his life, he thanked the heavens for giving him Lia.

Lifting his hand from her wrist, he cupped the back of her head and gently their lips met. It was a slow, gentle and chaste kiss, making him want more of her. This kiss, how he never grew tired of it. How they never ceased to make his heart soar.

They broke apart when their lungs burned for oxygen.

Jack then takes her hand into his, slipping his fingers between hers. They never seemed so perfect with their fingers perfectly entwined. All of a sudden, he felt tired. He stifled a yawn.

"Tired are we?"

He groans, snuggling against her lap. Lia giggles, it tickled when he did that.

"Bunny better be happy I tagged along, otherwise, who knows what might've happened." Jack muttered.

Lia looks down at him, not getting him. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." He brushes off; just the thought of it makes him tick. Lia had no clue what he was referring to and it was best she didn't know. Instead, he came up with a white lie regarding something irrelevant. "Bunny is just a major killjoy." Was all he came up with, Lia gladly bought it.

Exhaustion crept to his system; he tried to fight it off. He refused to give in, he'd rather stay awake to Lia. Sadly, his exhaustion crept over and consumed him.

Above him, he heard Lia hum a certain melody. Or was it a lullaby? Whichever it was, it sure was soothing. He felt her body shift, her lips pressing against his closed eyelids.

"Sleep Jack, I'll be here when you wake up."

His hold on her hands slowly limped, but she was holding on.

"You promise?" he murmured.

"I promise." She said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

Slowly, slumber consumed him. And as he slept, there was a silly grin on his face.

* * *

**Preview.**

**08: Jealous?**

Lucky for him, she's not the jealous type. Sadly, he is. She just doesn't see it. I mean, is it not obvious that he'd send death glares to guys around her?


End file.
